


Paul Pool

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author : orangepencils, Complete crack, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, M/M, Prussia getting angry at an octopus, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Prusse rend visite à un ami spécial et se fait ignorer.





	Paul Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paul Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489556) by orangepencils. 



La géniale ex-nation qu'était Prusse, plus connu sous le nom de Gilbert Beilschmidt, était assis devant un aquarium en Allemagne. Il avait volé jusqu'ici spécialement pour venir voir cette créature spéciale qui faisait fureur depuis un certain temps. Au début, Gilbert avait été en extase devant les prédictions de son ami spécial. Mais maintenant, maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien.

La pieuvre avait apparemment choisi une personne de l'équipe d'Antonio au lieu de la sienne et de son frère, mais il n'allait pas accepter ça. Pas maintenant et jamais.

« Écoute bien, mon pote, je suis génial. Tu entends ? Je suis un homme magnifique et les personnes comme moi, même si nous ne sommes que quelques unes, ne perdent pas. Jamais. Bon, d'accord, parfois, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. J'espère pour toi que tu as tort parce que je connais quelques bonnes recettes de poulpe frit et je ne dirai pas non à une salade de poulpe grillé. » Pour toute réponse, le poulpe nagea dans son aquarium, ignorant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de son habitat. Prusse n'aimait pas être ignorer par une telle créature.

« Ne joue pas à l'effarouché avec moi ! Je connais tous tes petits jeux. Tu penses que tu es intelligent puisque que tu as prédit tous ces matchs, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mon pote, personne ne peut nous arrêter ! On est géniaux ET ON NE PERDRA PAS ! TU ENTENDS ÇA PAUL, LES FINALES SONT ENTRE ALLEMAGNE ET PAYS-BAS ! » Gilbert s'était levé et avait collé ses mains et son visage contre l'aquarium. Paul le poulpe continuait de nager en ignorant complètement l'homme devant lui.

« MERDE ! ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER ! REGARDE-MOI QUAND LE GENIAL MOI TE PARLE ET TE GRÂCE DE SA PRESENCE ! JE T'ORDONNE DE ME REG-»

« Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à un aquarium ? » Gilbert se retourna rapidement pour trouver son amant, Matthew Williams, à côté de la porte, le regardant bizarrement. Le prussien sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cause de l'embarras et essaya de se tirer de cette affaire.

« Euh, c'était pas moi, Mattie, j'étais juste, euh, en train de regarder ce poisson génial juste là ! » Ledit poisson génial envoya une giclée d'encre vers Gilbert. Canada commença à rire.

« T-Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Essaya de se défendre Gilbert, mais il échoua lamentablement et le rire de Matthew redoubla.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet à propos des jeux de demain et que tu crois aux prédictions de ce poulpe ? Ce ne serait pas ''pas-génial'' comme tu dirais ? »

« Hé ! N'insulte pas Paul ! Je tiens à son opinion ! » Dit Gilbert et Mattew continua de glousser.

« Hmm, et si tu commençais à croire en la chance et aux prédictions canadiennes à la place ? » Canada s'approcha de Prusse et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Pour toute réponse, le prussien mit ses bras sur ses hanches et le tira vers lui.

« Je peux essayer, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de convaincant… » Matthew sourit.

« Oh, je peux être convaincant… » Les deux hommes quittèrent le musée et Paul la pieuvre se demanda quelles étaient ces formes derrière son aquarium.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
